Midnight Magic
by poised-delicate-pause-consent
Summary: Ever wonder what happened after Albus sent the midnight letter to Gellert Grindelwald? This one-shot will give you all the details. WARNING: Slash. A/N: All credit to the original letter goes to J.K. Rowling.


_Tap tap. _ Gellert Grindelwald awoke to the sound. Groggy and slightly dazed from his sleep cycle breaking, he shook his head and went to the window. A small black owl sat on the sill with a scroll tied to its leg. "Gracen," breathed Gellert, as he opened the window and allowed the owl to come in and perch on his bed. Gracen was Albus Dumbledore's owl. Gellert smiled as he took the scroll off of Gracen's legs and read it.

_Gellert—_

_ Your point about Wizard dominance being FOR THE MUGGLES' OWN GOOD—this, I think, is the crucial point. Yes, we have been given power, and yes, that power gives us the right to rule, but it also gives us responsibilities over the ruled. We must stress this point, it will be the foundation stone upon which we build. Where we are opposed, as we surely will be, this must be the basis of all our counterarguments. We seize control FOR THE GREATER GOOD. And from this it follows that where we meet resistance, we must use only the force that is necessary and no more. (This was your mistake at Durmstrang! But I do not complain, because if you had not been expelled, we would never have met.)_

_ Albus_

Gellert's smile widened as he scribbled a reply to Albus's note. He smirked as he looked over the signature once more—the sign of the Deathly Hallows replaced the _A_ in Albus's name. He could see that Albus had this plan on his mind, however, he, Gellert, had other plans for that night. He figured he could make an easy transition, should Albus come over.

_Albus—_

_ Aunt Bathilda is visiting her granddaughter tonight and she won't be back until the end of the weekend. Please come over now and we can work on this plan in privacy._

_ Gellert_

Gellert tied his hasty note to Gracen's leg and patted his tiny head. Gracen flew out the window to the Dumbledore house. Within seconds, Gellert heard a crack. Dumbledore had Apparated into Gellert's bedroom. "Got your message, Gellert," said Albus, smiling. His electric blue eyes twinkled.

"Yes, it appears so, Albus," replied Gellert, smiling.

"Well, let's get to work."

The two young men sat down next to each other and examined the letter that Albus sent. "Albus…what is the force that is necessary? Do we exile them, imprison them, curse them, what? For every uprising, there are enemies and resistance."

"We do whatever is necessary, nothing more, nothing less. I would say that it would be prudent to imprison them. When the revolution takes its toll and everything is set in order, we will be able to release them…after casting a Memory Charm of course…"

"Nurmengard," said Gellert. That's what we shall call the prison. Nurmengard.

Albus nodded. Gellert began to draw up a blueprint for Nurmengard. It was a tall, square prison. The gates were marked with the sign of the Deathly Hallows. His eyes flashed hungrily as he drew it, anticipating the day when it would be erected for the greater good. After a while of drawing, he felt Albus's gaze on him.

"What?" he asked, looking at Albus. Albus's eyes expressed a look of wanting, of hunger…a look that Gellert could not ignore. "Albus…" he began softly.

Albus's look silenced him. He slid over, closer to Gellert than he had ever been. Their sides were touching. Albus's hand rested upon Gellert's. Warm and strong, it comforted him. "Gellert…do not think that I don't know why you wanted me over…the signs are so strong from you…forgive me, but you are not an accomplished Occlumens…"

"I was that obvious?" Gellert whispered.

"Yes."

The two looked into each other's eyes. Albus moved his hand to Gellert's face and drew him in, kissing him. Gellert responded so quickly that it was almost as if nature had driven them together. His hand buried itself in the back of Albus's long, auburn hair. His mouth and tongue moved in perfect unison with Albus's. As if it were an inherent instinct, both men stood up, not breaking their kiss, and fell upon the bed.

Albus' hands made quick work undressing Gellert. He ran them over Gellert's bare, sculpted chest and then moved his kiss downward to taste Gellert's body.

Gellert couldn't help but become aroused as he, too, began to undress his partner. Albus moved his head back up to look into Gellert's eyes, and both knew exactly what was going to come that very night…

The next morning, Gellert awoke, wondering if last night had been but a dream. His mind flashed visions of last night before his face…the kissing and groping, the tasting and feeling, the ultimate pleasure...

Snapping into consciousness, the way that his body ached and the vision of Albus sleeping beside him confirmed that last night truly happened. Smiling, he laid himself back down, and turned to face the sleeping Albus. Scooting next to him and putting his hand over Albus' chest and his head on Albus' shoulder, he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.


End file.
